


Sister- Wife Trains My Daughter

by Ncredible



Series: Nyssa Calls Oliver Husband [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, Training, badass Felicity, nyssa trains mia, post 6x16, sister wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Finding out Nyssa trained Mia is everything I never knew I needed until I saw it. This is about how Felicity went about asking Nyssa to train her and Oliver's daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can we all just take a minute to appreciate the significance of Felicity asking Nyssa to train Mia. She told Nyssa over anyone on NTA about Mia and asked her to train. The depth of trust Felicity has for Nyssa despite not always being on the same side spoke volumes to me. 
> 
> I wish there had been a scene on how this training arrangement came to be because I love Katrina Law and love when she is around for a full episode. Hopefully she does another appearance this season and at least one more before the series finale.

There is a knock on the front door that has me involuntarily jumping; I have been doing that more since Oliver died during the Crisis of Infinite Earth due to his deal with the Monitor. We knew Oliver would have to leave when the Monitor returned, but I had hoped that it would be longer. Oliver is going to miss so much of Mia’s life. She won’t remember anything about Oliver; all she will have are the stories I tell her about her father.

Mia shifts in her sleep; her head turns on my shoulder and snuggles closer to me. Mia has been clinging onto me when I try to put her down for naps. She doesn’t understand where Oliver has gone, and she has been harder the normal to put down since the funeral. Thankfully the knock at the door hasn’t woken her. I stand up from the rocking chair in Mia’s room and move to put her down in her bed so that I can answer the door. I stare down at her thankful that she has stayed asleep being moved to her bed. She looks so much like her father, Thea sent a box full of Oliver’s baby pictures that she found in one of Moria’s storage lockers. Not wanting my visitor to knock again. I pull myself from watching my little girl sleep to answer the door. 

Archer alerts me to who is on the other side of the door, and I breathe deeply before opening the door still not ready for this, despite having instigated this meeting.

“Mrs. Smoak,” Nyssa addresses me formally, “I am deeply sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks, Nyssa, but I actually called you for a reason. I need your help with something. Come in,” I say standing aside to let Nyssa in. There is a soft chirp when I close the door behind Nyssa.

“If this is about saving Oliver, Thea, Roy and I have destroyed them…” Nyssa begins having anticipated possible reasons as to why I would want to speak with her privately. 

“No, it’s not about… I don’t…” taking a deep breath because I didn’t call for that, but it is hard to deny that getting him back regardless of the cost is tempting, “I don’t want to use a Lazarus Pit. There isn’t even a body to…. I didn’t ask you here to talk about Oliver…not like that anyway.”

“I am sorry. I assumed who you called you wanted to bring Oliver back,” clearly not knowing of any other reason I would want to see her just weeks after Oliver’s death.

“I do, but he wouldn’t want that. I have to try and honor his sacrifice. The Earth needs Oliver’s sacrifice without Flash and Supergirl would die.”

“You called with that in mind then?” Nyssa asks I guess Thea explained what Oliver’s deal with the Monitor entailed. Silently thanking Thea for that, I dive into what I wanted from Nyssa.

“I called, um… follow me, but be quiet… use that assassin skill,” I babble on our way to Mia’s room when I push the door open and walk in with Nyssa following me. Nyssa’s eyes darted between Mia and me in her bed. The gears working in her head, but she stays silent until we are back in the living room.

“I do not understand, who is the child?” Nyssa asks.

“Two years ago, Oliver and I had a daughter, Moria, Mia for short. No one knows about her. Well, John knows and Thea and Laurel from Earth 2, but Roy doesn’t. The rest of the team doesn’t. We decided that to keep her safe we would tell no one. As the daughter of the Green Arrow, she would be targeted as a prize even if Oliver is dead.”

“Then why confide this secret in me?” Nyssa asks, not volunteering an opinion either way on Oliver and my decision to keep Mia a secret. 

“Oliver trusted you, I trust you, and I need you to train Mia. To help keep her safe. I can keep her safe in this house, in this town and I will. I will keep Oliver and my children safe. I have the best security system ever invented to keep her safe as she grows up, but one day she will be on her own, and I can’t train her to defend herself physically. Not to the same level, Oliver could have. That was going to be Oliver’s job. He even started making notes to make it fun for her,” I walk over to the bookshelf and hand over Oliver’s training journal. He had all kinds of notes in his journal about the games they would play all while training her in self- defense. Notes on how to make it fun and not traumatizing the way it was for him. He even made a tiny salmon ladder and a couple of weeks before the Crisis he was playing with her on the ladder and helping her to do it. I think I have watched the video I took a hundred times since he died.

“Surely, Mr. Diggle could train Mia sufficiently using Oliver’s notes,” Nyssa says after looking through Oliver’s training journal.

“Yea, John would do great, but John, I hope he can just be the fun Uncle with amazing stories about her dad. John is amazing in the field and can hold his own, but he had very different training, and I want her to have the same kind of training Oliver did. And by that, I mean less reliance on weapons and her body being the weapon. I don’t want her to have to go through the trauma her dad did to get it. I …3…2…1…God forbid she ever takes up a mask, and God knows I want more for her, but I want her to be trained by someone who might train her the way Oliver would have in case she ever needs it.”

“And the child, she is two?” Nyssa confirms ignoring my ramble.

“She’ll be two in a couple of weeks, her birthday is March 18th,” I said smiling slightly. I can’t believe Mia is going to be two already. And then sadly I remember that is so small that she won’t remember Oliver. The only proof he was around and so happy to have been her dad are the photos around the house. 

“We shall begin training on her fifth birthday, and I expect independence to train her as I see fit. I will adhere to Oliver’s notes, but I will have autonomy and make any changes I deem necessary as the training progresses.”

“Yea, not a problem. Just one thing, um no drugs or rituals,” I say quickly remember what Oliver told me about his time with the League.

Smiling Nyssa says, “Of course, sister- wife.”

Chuckling I respond, “Thank you, sister wife.” 

“Has Mia displayed a preference in hand yet?”

“Oh, um… I guess she picks most of her food up with her right hand. Why?”

"For training purposes. I would like to take this with me,” she says gesturing to the notebook in her hand, “but I shall treat it with the utmost care and return it to you the same condition.”

“Yea, of course. I hope this was clear, but I don’t want anyone to know about Mia, in case you run into anyone from the team before her fifth birthday.”

“I shall take this secret to my grave, you have my word,” Nyssa promises me seriously. 

“Thank you.”

“I shall return on her fifth birthday and not a day before,” Nyssa says heading towards the door.

“See you then,” glad that Nyssa doesn’t overstay her welcome. She leaves and I head back to Mia’s room to watch her sleep silently promising Oliver that I am going to do everything I can to keep our kids safe. No matter what it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Momma, there’s someone at the door! Is Uncle John coming for my birthday?” Mia shouts looking at the door from her spot in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Okay, we’ll get the door in a minute, but first you have to blow the candles out of your cake,” I tell my excited five-year-old.

“But Momma, there is someone at the door,” Mia insists.

“Candles, first, Mia,” I tell her as I light the five candles on the cake, Mia’s attention is still on the door, “unless you don’t want any cake.”  
Mia’s attention whirls over to her cake on the counter, “cake!”  
Smiling, “that’s what I thought.”

Mia scrambles up the kitchen stool to look at her cake, “it’s got the Green Arrow on it!”

“Yes it does,” I tell her, “did you know that just before your Dad and I got married; I got him a cake just like this.”

“Really?” Mia asks.

“After that birthday he always insisted on a Lord Mesa Bakery cake for his birthday,” I tell her. I don’t know if it was cake or the designs that Oliver loved, but I always got him a cake with a Green Arrow design. The designs were always amazing. I think Oliver liked seeing that someone appreciated the Green Arrow and saw him as a hero. I like to believe Oliver enjoyed seeing an animated version of himself on the cake.

“Can I have one next year too?” Mia asks excitedly.

“If you want, you can even come with me next year and pick out the design. Now make a wish and blow out the candles so we can see who is at the door,” I promise her because Lord Mesa Bakery is outside the Star City limits, hopefully, no one will recognize me as the wife of the Green Arrow. Or Overwatch, but as Overwatch, I was in the bunker so being ID as Oliver’s wife seems more likely.

Mia closes her eyes and gets a look of concentration on her face that reminds me of Oliver and the next minute she opens her eyes and blows out the candles. I clap and smile and give her a kiss on the top of the head. I cut her piece of the cake and put it in front of her, “I’m gonna go see who as the door.”

“Okay, Momma,” Mia says focused solely on her piece of cake as she begins to devour it.

I hurry to the door having kept Nyssa outside for so long I don’t want to keep her waiting longer than necessary. Opening the door, “Sorry Nyssa, birthday traditions.”

“No apologies necessary,” Nyssa says coming into the house. She is holding a footlocker kind of like the one Oliver brought home from Lian Yu. This one is newer and lacks Chinese characters on it, but if I didn’t know for a fact that Oliver’s was still sitting in my closet, I would swear that Nyssa was holding his. I always thought that thing was ugly and had holes in it; I swear it has a smell it, but now I can’t seem to part with it. 

“You can put that down here,” said gesturing towards the coffee table in the living room. Nyssa takes my suggestion and sets the footlocker down.

“As promised,” Nyssa says grabbing Oliver’s journal from the bag on her shoulder after setting the footlocker down.

“Thank you,” I tell her taking the journal from her, I found myself wishing I had made copies of the journal before I let her take it. I missed reading through it; it’s almost like having a little piece of Oliver back. The early entries are mostly notes on how to take down the people we had gone up against like the Count and Merlyn, but later came entries about me. He wrote extensively about me and him and how he wanted something more. The last entry before Nanda Parbat he talked about how he hoped that he would be able to make it back to me and explain his deal with Malcolm. That we could find a way to be something despite him not thinking he was the right man for me. The last twenty pages or so was all about the life he hoped Mia would have. Things he wanted to do with her and things we would do as a family.

“I focused only on the training ideas Oliver outlined. I skipped over the more personal entries,” Nyssa assures me.

“Despite popular opinion, Oliver could be pretty chatty, with me and in this journal,” I joke gesturing with the notebook.

“I would not know,” Nyssa says betraying no tell that she had, in fact, read anything other than Oliver’s training notes, she continues, “it is clear that Oliver loved you both very much.”

“I miss him,” I admit clearing my throat, “but uh… did you want to meet Mia?” I hug the journal to my chest.

“If you are sure about my still training her, there is no shame in changing your mind,” Nyssa says.

Clearly my throat, “no I want her to be able to protect herself when I’m no longer able to. I want you to train her.”

“Then yes, I would like to meet Mia,” Nyssa says.

“Mia, can you come here please?” I call thinking she had to have finished her piece of cake. Mia is at my side in an instant, and she is hiding behind my leg looking up at Nyssa. “Mia, this is my friend Nyssa.”

“Hi,” Mia says shyly staying behind my leg.

Nyssa bends down to Mia’s eye level and speaks directly to her, “My name is Nyssa al Ghul, friend of the Green Arrow. You know I used to aid your mother and father in times of absolute need. I have fought with and against your father in times of battle. Your father was one of the best archers I have ever encountered. And I would like to begin training you to become an archer just like your father was.”

“You knew my dad?” Mia asks stepping out from behind me and towards Nyssa in wonder.

“I did,” Nyssa confirms, “I have something for you.”

“A present!” Mia asks excitedly.

“Not quite, little one,” Nyssa says standing walking over to her footlocker, “this will be yours when I believe you are ready for it.”

“What is it?” Mia asks staying by me, but her eyes follow Nyssa opening the lid.

“Come see,” Nyssa says.

Mia looks up at me, “go on. Tell me what Nyssa brought for you.”

Mia hurries over and peers into the crate, “it’s a bow, Momma!”

Nyssa closes the crate a moment later over Mia’s objects. As soon as Nyssa speaks Mia falls silent, “you and I will train, and when I believe you to be ready, the bow will be yours. But not a moment before.”

“Can you teach me to be like Dad?” Mia asks and for the first time since Nyssa arrived keeping a calm expression on my face seems almost impossible. I want Mia to find something other than Oliver’s shoes to follow in. Maybe a musician. Something that won’t have me so worried about her every night for the rest of her life.

“I can teach you to skills your father possessed, but you, little one, will find your own path,” Nyssa says.

Mia’s face scrunches up not understanding Nyssa’s words finally she asks, “but I’ll be able to shoot the bow like Dad?”

“You shoot arrows. The bow is the tool in which the arrows are shot,” Nyssa explains.

“Yes, Mia, Nyssa is gonna teach you one day to use a bow like your dad did,” I tell her answering her question and giving Nyssa an out in handling questions from a five-year-old.

“Can we start today?” Mia ask Nyssa then turning to me, “Please, Momma?”

“There are clothes on your bed you need to put on first,” I tell her and with that Mia flies down the hallway towards her room.

I walk over to the crate and see what kind of bow Nyssa decided on. After eight years on Team Arrow, I have seen my fair share of bows. Oliver preferred to buy his own, but I ordered the backup bow based on the ones that had been broken. He never seemed to mind the bows I purchased for him. The bow has a quiver attached to it, and I pull an arrow out of it. Arrows were something Oliver never let anyone else in on. He designed his own and never allowed Cisco to develop arrows for him. It took a bit of time to convince Oliver that the trick arrows would still be his design, but he had to let me program them, it was early into Team Arrow; Roy wasn’t even allowed in the Foundry yet. Eventually, Oliver relented and the arrowhead design was something I never messed with; no matter what trick arrow Cisco or I came up with.

“These look a lot like Oliver’s,” I observe.

“I thought her first set of arrows should honor her father’s legacy, part of her training will include how to make arrows. If this is a weapon, she chooses.” Nyssa explains.

“Oliver never liked anyone making his arrows for him,” I tell Nyssa.

“An archer’s arrows are an extension of themselves. Every archer’s arrows are different,” Nyssa says, “which is why should she choose to become an archer on of her tasks will be making her own arrows.”

“Her bedtime stories are the adventures of Team Arrow. I think she will love learning to use the bow,” I tell her feeling sadder than I have all day about Oliver not being here.

“She has an honorable father to look up too, despite his absence from her life,” Nyssa observes.

“Yea,” feeling the tears coming I clear my throat, “would you like any tea?”

“Momma! I can’t tie my shoes!” Mia shouts from her room.

"I shall go ensure that she is properly dressed for today’s lesson,” Nyssa says following Mia’s shouting. I retreat to the kitchen and begin making a cup of tea and try to keep the tears at bay. At the kettle’s whistle, Mia and Nyssa come into the kitchen.

“Momma, we are gonna go in the backyard. Nyssa said we have to make a training a…ar…” Mia stops trying to remember the word Nyssa must have used.

“Arena?” I prompt.

“Yea!” Mia agrees and heads for the backdoor. Nyssa follows Mia to the door.

“Nyssa,” I call, and she looks back at me, “thank you for doing this.”

“I counted Oliver as a friend, I am honored to be asked to do this,” Nyssa tells me honestly.

“If it is okay, I would like to watch your training sessions. I know that you're running the show, but I want to watch if that is okay.”

“Of course,” then she follows Mia out to the backyard.

I prepare my tea, but before following Mia and Nyssa out to the backyard, I open my computer and go to Central City High’s website and bypass the login and look for William Clayton’s grades. I smile when I find them; he is in advanced classes and has A’s in all of his classes. He is in the most advanced tech classes. I open another tab and hack into William’s laptop at his grandparent's house and see that he is in the middle of applying to several colleges. Closing my computer, I breathe easier knowing that he is succeeding and from want I can tell he seems happy. That his grandparents are doing what Oliver and I couldn’t for him. They are giving him a normal life, or at the very least one not involving bullets not flying around him constantly. The older Mia gets, the harder it is to keep William and Mia apart. I can’t help but worry that when they finally meet they will hate me for keeping them apart.

Getting up from the stool I grab my cup of tea and walk out onto the deck and see Mia and Nyssa piling up wood to Mia’s height. There are boxing mitts for Nyssa; I guess there will be punching and kicking on the schedule for today’s training.

“Alright, Little One, first we will begin with meditation, come sit next to me,” Nyssa instructs Mia as I sip on my tea wondering how well meditation will go over with my active five-year-old.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading comments and kudos keep the creativity flowing.


End file.
